dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Draxi
"It would be best if we stayed inside our tank when near anyone else, I really despise the idea of having to wipe out any witnesses." ''Draxi telling Dragyia her thoughts on The Unseen's witness removal policy for it's female members. Draxi is the commanding officer of The Unseen as well as being the oldest of her sisters by just a few hours. Profile *Name: Draxi (Born Subject 58) *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 10ft 2in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 5913 Kg Overview ''THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN Draxi is the voice of reason among The Unseen, choosing to favour the mission instead of some weird fetish like her 2 sisters. Her large bust allows her strength easily befitting an Ancient Dragoian. She does not normally make use of her strength due to most missions using the tank rather than on foot. She has a strong sense of honour, believing that once she recieves a mission, the squad must do it to the best of their abilities. This has sometimes led to disasters in which whole towns had to be 'sorted out' to avoid rumours of female dragoians spreading. It is during these disasters where 'Brute' and Draxi's relationship strains the most. She is close friends with Draxa, but is often distant from 'Brute' despite being hatched and raised together as sisters. However, Draxi will not tolerate harm to any of her sisters, as her sisters lives are the most precious things to her. She often asks for her 'father' to get the 'squad' a meal from Burger Barn when he comes to deliver a mission or recieve a mission report. She does this so as that no Dragoian has to suffer for her and her squad's desire to have fast-food which is considered a treat to the 'squad'. Post 2013 THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN Draxi and the Unseen remained so although they were given a shuttle to assist in their missions that remained primarily ground focused on either Dragoia (Planet) or it's colonies. This continued until 2031 when Ancient Dragoians were found and awakened from stasis. The Unseen made themselves known a few days after the Ancient Dragoians became public knowledge and acted as if they were part of the group of Ancient Dragoians that were awakened. The Unseen did decide to make themselves known to the Ancient Dragoians before revealing their existence to the Dragoians so as they could learn to blend in. Draxi was accepted well and was allowed to keep her uniform, having been told by Leila Draxel to act like a civilian despite obvious combat experience. Leila would later have Draxi and the Unseen become part of her personal defense force under the claims that they were going to join up just before stasis. Combat Style Like her sisters, Draxi knows how to use most standard issue weapons in the Dragoian Imperial Army arsenal. However, despite her heavy armour she prefers to stick with rifles and perform similarly to a Scout due to her belief that her more combat capable sisters are better on the frontlines. Draxi is only moderately skilled with firearms and while she can easily pass any IDA combat proficiency test, she will never do overly well and would usually get an average score. Draxi much prefers to be in a customized medium tank as both Tank Commander and secondary gunner. She is much more skilled at aiming a tank's cannon than she is at shooting a normal firearm, and her firing accuracy is one of the highest in the IDA. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters